Accident'ally in Love
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala is injured Cameron takes care of her. Co Written with DizzyDame


'Accident'ally in Love

by **virkatjol** and **dizzydame**  
>Cameron MitchellVala Mal Doran  
>Rated NC-17<p>

Notes: Because Jo likes notes! This was written by myself and **virkatjol** during the **stargateland** team challenge. BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME, OKAY.

NOTE FROM JO: I LOVE WRITING WITH DIZZYDAME! WE NEED TO DO MORE. VISIT HER FIC **lavitanuova dot livejournal dot com**

Cam takes one look at the mountain of paperwork on his desk and backs out of his office. He backs out quickly and without bothering to glance at who might be in the hall behind him, which results in a collision and the sound of something hitting the ground and a tinkle of broken glass.

"Jackson!" Cam says, his voice verging on something like panic. "Uh... hope that wasn't expensive?"

"Expensive?" Daniel says with that pinched sort of look on his face. "No. Priceless? Yes."

"... whoops," Cam offers.

"At least it wasn't me this time!" Vala chimes in gleefully.

Cam drops to his knees and begins to help collect the bits and pieces of the artifact he's just destroyed.

"They really shouldn't make these things so brittle." Vala smiles and gets down next to him. "I keep telling Daniel that he needs to study things that are less breakable."

"Vala, just help clean up." Daniel growls and begins to help Cam and Vala try to get all the pieces.

Cam sees Vala wince a bit when Daniel snaps at her. He thinks about speaking up, reminding Daniel that it was Cam's fault the thing got broken and not Vala's, but he's been around Jackson enough to know that it won't do too much good.

They've gotten most of it up when Cam hears a gasp and looks over to see that Vala's cut herself.

"Ouch, Princess. Lemme see that." He reaches out for her and holds her wrist gently. The skin is smooth and soft under his fingertips and his draws in a deep breath to calm his thoughts.

"It's nothing, come on, Vala." Daniel stands up and starts to push the cart laden with all the broken glass pieces on it back to the lab.

"Daniel, It's a fairly good sized cut. I think I'll take her to see Doc Lam." Cameron knows that Daniel can't fight him on it. He's in charge. He sees him roll his eyes and wave them off as he makes his way to the analysis lab.

He waits until Daniel walks away to mutter, "It's definitely not nothing."

"No, it isn't. It hurts." Vala whines pitifully as blood wells and drips down her skin.

"Stay here just a sec," he says, ducking into his office to grab a napkin from his drawer. He dabs at her skin and then hands the napkin to her. "Come on, we'll go let Dr. Lam check you out. Make sure it's nothing fatal."

He's teasing, smiling at her, trying to distract her.

Vala appreciates the gesture. She's not used to someone trying to take care of her. It's always been her alone against the world. Cam is so good to her. Too good to her, maybe.

"You think it could be fatal?" She raises and eyebrow at him and chuckles. "It's good you aren't a doctor, Cameron. Your diagnosis' might be a bit off."

He just smiles and puts a hand on her back, directing her to the medical bay. The walk isn't too long and when they get there the napkin has been saturated with blood.

"You two have been causing trouble on base?" Caroline shakes her head and points to an empty bed.

"Just a little accident," Cam says, trying to brush it off. "Had a... run in."

"With?" Carolyn lifts an eyebrow, clearly wanting the rest of the story.

Cam fidgets.

"With Daniel," Vala says. She's more than happy to fill the doctor in. "And a rather lovely vase from P3ABC123."

"I don't think that's the actual designation, Vala."

"Well, do you know it? That planet with the - what did Samantha call it? Gravitronic radiation whatsamathingie."

"Right. That. It was PX3-252," Cam says.

He thinks that's right, but if Vala doesn't know any better than to call him on it... well, it doesn't matter much anyway.

"Right," Carolyn says, amused but as always right to business. "Let me see that cut."

Vala holds out her arm and lets Carolyn peel the napkin back.

"Well, you're going to need stitches. Let me go get my tools."

Dr. Lam walks out leaving them alone in the medical bay.

"Stitches? Ugh." Vala's back slumps as she stares at her finger. How dare it need to be sewn together.

"Not nothing." Cam mutters and reaches out to rub her neck. He can see her relax a little into his touch and he presses down harder. "Daniel must be working you too hard. You're tight as one of grandma's rubber band balls."

"He works me very hard," Vala says. She'll milk this for all its worth, and right now it's worth a lot. Cameron's hands on her feel like heaven. She's practically purring by the time Carolyn makes it back with the stuff she'll need for the stitches.

"I'm going to clean it first," Carolyn explains. "This might hurt a little."

Cam slides around to Vala's other side and offers her his hand without saying anything. She grips it and squeezes when Carolyn starts on it.

"Does it have to sting that much? I thought that you were an evolved culture?" Vala winces constantly and bites her lip. Her hand grips tighter around Cameron's. She's glad that he'd offered it.

"For some reason we still haven't been able to make alcohol on a wound not hurt." Carolyn shakes her head and continues to clean the cut. When it's clean she examines it closely. She wants to make sure there isn't any glass pieces caught between the delicate flaps of flesh.

"Hey, baby, you'll be alright." Cam keeps his hand caressing her neck turning the motions soothing instead of massaging. She's so very soft and his lips twitch with a desire to give her more comfort. He can that she's not faking, there are tiny lines by her eyes as she squints at the pain.

Carolyn's gaze swings over to him sharply at the baby, but he doesn't notice. He's focused on Vala, who has certainly in her life undergone more painful ordeals but that doesn't mean she's any less deserving of having someone to help her through this relatively minor one.

"Done cleaning," Carolyn murmurs. "Colonel Mitchell, do you want to wait outside while I stitch her up?"

Cam catches the hint of disapproval this time, but ignores it. "Not unless Vala wants me to."

Vala looks at Carolyn and then back at Cam. She's trying to gage whether or not she should endure this procedure alone. She see's the doctor's raised eyebrows, questioning. She didn't like to be judged and come up short with these people but it wasn't worth making herself go through more pain, no matter how minor, alone.

"Will you stay?" Her voice was low and a little shaky. She was unsure of the reply even though he just stated he didn't plan on leaving.

"Of course."

"This won't take long." Carolyn rubbed a little numbing ointment over the wound before she began. She saw Vala flinch as she pulled the first suture through. "You might not want to watch."

He laughs slightly, remembering all the procedures he'd gone through. Those initial ones, just after they'd rescued him - he'd been awake for those. He knows he can handle watching this just fine

It's still not pleasant, though. He starts talking to distract Vala. "So, what are you doing this weekend? Got any plans? I was thinking of getting a weekend pass for you and Teal'c, doing some sort of team thing. Maybe dinner and a movie..."

"Cameron are you offering to take me to dinner somewhere? Like a Date?" Vala tips her head over and looks up at him. He's a little redder then she remembers.

"I am offering dinner maybe a movie for the team."

Vala winces as Carolyn gets to the deepest portion of the injury.

"I'm not sure if I want a lot of company. I'm healing from a gaping wound, you know." Vala smiles brightly and lets herself slump against him more firmly.

He catches Carolyn's narrowed gaze. "We can, uh... negotiate the terms later."

She laughs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I think at the very least you should stay around tonight and cater to my whims."

"Right," he snorts. His arm tightens around her, though. "Because you're healing from a gaping wound?"

"And it was your fault," she reminds him.

He frowns, because actually, she's right. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Okay, last one." Carolyn ties off the final knot and pats Vala on the knee. "Just keep it clean. I'll get you a prescription for some antibiotics and come back in five days and we'll take them out."

"Thank you, Carolyn. These look like excellent work." She examines her finger and then holds it up for Cam to see. "Don't you agree."

"Yep, nice job, Doc." Cam rubs Vala's back once more before hopping off the bed and offering her a hand down as well.

"I feel a bit woozy. Probably from blood loss." Vala leans back against Cam, missing his warmth and comfort.

Cam just rolls his eyes and lets her lean on him as they make their way to her quarters. He doesn't really mind. Actually, he enjoys her body pressed against him.

At the doorway to her room, he stops.

"You're not going to come in?" Vala pouts.

"Uh..." He's actually only been in her room a few times. She doesn't seem to spend a lot of time there. She's usually in Daniel's office of Sam's lab or the gym, once in a while even hunting down Cam himself for amusement.

She opens the door with her uninjured hand, opens it halfway and then leans back against it. "Please?"

He finds it very hard to say no to her. But still, he tries. "Wouldn't rather go grab some food instead?"

"Can we eat in?" She pulls out her best pout and can see him begin to break.

"Vala..." He doesn't know how to tell her he can't. He wants to offer her everything. He's the colonel, the leader, her superior. Well sort of. It's all very complex when it comes to Vala.

"I'm really not feeling all that well. I... I don't like blood much. Especially my own."

"I didn't know..." Cam feels worse now. Not only did he cause the wound but he's actually made her feel sick because of it.

"I've never told anyone, it's not really something I'm proud of." Vala feels her cheeks flush, embarrassment flooding her after admitting that secret.

The decision is pretty much made for him at that point. "Okay, I'll go and grab some food and come back, then. You go get comfortable."

She gives him a bright, beaming smile, the kind of Vala smile that makes his knees a little weak and then impulsively leans forward and hugs him. "Thank you," she says with another huge smile and then disappears into her room.

He's grinning to himself as he turns to walk away. He decides to go change into something more comfortable first, if he's going to be spending the evening on base.

Cam jogs to his room and sorts through the small collection of clothes in his closet. He pulls out a comfy, worn t-shirt and a nice pair of sweats. Perfect clothes for hanging out and lounging around.

The commissary is pretty deserted when he gets there. He snags a tray and piles it with a few of her favorite sandwiches. Then adds chocolate cake, pie, jello and other sweets. The woman can consume more sugar then he can contemplate and never gain an ounce. When he can't possibly carry any more food he heads back.

"That's a lot of food for one man." Sam stops short in the hall, distracted by the mound of edible things on his tray.

"It's for one man and a Vala."

"Then you may consider going back for more." Sam laughs thinking about Vala eating. It's amusement all it's own. "Spending dinner with Vala, on base, in sweats? Something going on you want to share with the class, Cam?"

"Uh," Cam says, but recovers smoothly. This is Sam... surely she won't think anything is going on. "Vala got hurt, had to get some stitches, so I'm just keeping her company."

"Oh," Sam says, making a face. "I love Vala, but better you than me."

"Right..." Cam pretends to laugh. The truth is, he doesn't mind at all. If it were Sam instead of him, he'd be jealous.

"Tell Vala I said I hope she feels better." Sam gives him a bright smile and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't let her keep you up too late."

Cam almost chokes as that innocent comment sends his mind down an entirely not innocent line of thought.

He's barely recovered when he knocks on Vala's door.

"Come in, Cameron."

He uses his elbow and knocks the handle down, grabs the base with his foot and pulls. Somehow he makes it in without spilling any of the food.

"I didn't know you were going to bring the entire cafeteria with you." Vala skips over and nabs a brownie. She deftly unwraps it and shoves a corner into her mouth.

The noises she's making as she chews on the soft chocolate treat make Cam feel uncomfortable. He likes the noises far too much.

"I knew if I wanted to get anything to eat I had to bring back a lot of food. I've seen you eat." Cam smirks at her, trying to ignore the bits of brownie smattered on her lips. He has an urge to lick them off. He suppresses it and sets the tray on the little table in her room.

Vala just laughs. She doesn't bother argue with him. Her appetite has always been large... both when it comes to food and other things.

He looks around and finds that there's really nowhere to sit besides the bed, which Vala has already made herself comfortable on. She winks at him and pats the spot beside her. "I don't bite, Colonel Mitchell. I promise."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure that's not completely the truth." He knows she's liable to do worse damage then what a mere nibble would cause. Cam doesn't want to sit on the floor, however, so he takes a deep breath and slides in next to her.

She slips close to him, their shoulders bump and she lets her head rest on his shoulder. He can feel her jaw moving with the rhythm of her chewing. It's soothing in a way. He hears her swallow and then let out a sigh.

"Cameron?"

"What's up? Food no good? It's from the SGC cafeteria... so..."

"No. Not that, it's fine." She tips her head back and looks at him, catches his eyes and soaks up the blue in them. She loves his eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Uh," he says for what feels like the hundredth time in the space of an hour. "Of course I like you. You're strong, you're smart, you read people better than anyone else on the team. I'm glad you're on our side. Sure as hell wouldn't want to be against you."

He means every word of what he's saying, but somehow it doesn't get the reaction that he expects.

"I'm quite a force to be reckoned with." She stares down at her finger now. The cut looks ugly now. The red line inflamed and angry looking. Black knots marring her pale skin. She can see the bruising starting to form where the blood pooled under the flesh.

"You are." He just agreed. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where she was going.

"I think most of the team thinks that I'm annoying. Half the time I think that they don't like me at all." She reaches over for a sandwich and unwraps it, takes a bite and starts fiddling with the wrapper.

"They do not," Cam says, answering quickly and decisively. "Teal'c loves you. You'd know if he didn't. You've seen him around Siler, right? T can't stand the dude. And Sam - I think it took her a while to get used to not being the only girl in the boys club, but she likes having someone around that cuts the testosterone a little bit. Plus, shopping buddy. And trust me, none of the rest of us are complaining when you two show up in base after one of your shopping trips..."

The appreciation in his voice is perhaps a little too sincere.

"Really?" Vala asks, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yeah." He is sincere. He moves his arm up and ruffles her hair, pulling her into his embrace.

She slips her arm around his back and pulls herself closer. Her head lays across his chest now as she munches on her sandwich.

"I don't think that Daniel really likes me much. I mean, he's pretty good at tolerating me, most of the time. I like to push his buttons, too. When it comes down to it though. I don't..."

He hears the sharp intake of breath and swears that a tear drips onto her hand but she moves it quickly so he can't be sure.

"Vala, hey." He tips her head upwards and looks at her face. His thumb brushes away the tears. "I can't speak for Jackson but I'm sure he doesn't dislike you."

"When I first came here, it was because..." She trails off, as if gathering up her words. "I'd heard so much about the Tau'ri, your strength and your kindness, and then I met Daniel - I thought... I was intrigued... by him. By this entire planet. What makes you people so special that everyone wants to... to overtake you, to be the ones that topple the mighty Stargate Command? I thought you were just... just like any other people. People can be used and exploited and tricked."

"Yeah," Cam agrees, but leaves it at that, encouraging her to go on. His fingers stroke through her hair to soothe her.

"I came back here because of Daniel, because something about him made me wonder what the rest of you were like. I walked through the gate and saw you..." She brings a hand up, the one that isn't hurt, and rests it on his chest just over his heart. He holds his breath, wondering at her words. When she says that she saw... she can't mean just him? Can she? She keeps talking. "I saw you, all of you here, and I hadn't ever seen a race of people work side by side for such honest causes."

"Don't make us out to be something we aren't," Cam says. "Human beings do a lot of wrong. Look at what goes on here between our own countries. Wars, genocide, bombings..."

"Squabbles," Vala says, dismissing it. "Every planet has them. But they squabble because they have the freedom to. Because you are protecting them from greater dangers. And it was you - all of you - that made me want to stay and belong here. Not just Daniel, but I can't deny he's the reason I came back, and the idea that of everyone here he's the one that doesn't want me as part of this group..."

"It hurts," Cam says, battling his own jealousy to try and stay sympathetic.

"Mmhmm." She nods her head and leans back against him. She's not comfortable talking about this. Not while looking him in the eyes. "I think I was a little fooled by his good looks. I couldn't believe that someone wouldn't want me. I've never been rejected before."

God, Cam didn't have any idea how much Daniel's constant rebuffs and brush offs had hurt her ego. He lets her relax into him and lowers his lips to the crown of her head.

"You're beautiful, Vala. You're fun and you bring a lot of joy to this stuffy old boys club." He lets himself indulge in holding her and kisses her. His hand bunches up her hair and holds her head to his lips.

"You like me?"

The question again. Vala was nothing if not persistent.

"I do." Cam's words were muffled by her hair but he felt her body react to them.

"Like, really like me. Not just like me."

Vala's words never seemed to confuse her but sometimes Cam felt so lost after she spoke.

"I like you," he says, not sure what else there is to it.

"But..." She runs her hand down his chest. She says it slowly, and comprehension dawns on him. "Do you... like... me?"

He realizes that this is a conversation they really do not need to be having, but he's a little too invested now. He can't just leave, not after what she's just told him, how she's opened up.

He keeps his voice low. "Vala, just trust me, I like you."

Her hand keeps traveling down until it rests just above the waistband of his sweatpants. Her fingers pluck and toy with the bottom of his t-shirt. That's actually kind of dangerous, too, since his body has caught up with his mind when it comes to awareness of what they're talking about.

"I like you too." Vala lifts the edge of his shirt and reveals his abs. Her fingers scratch through the hair there and she feels him flinch and tense under her ministrations. Her head tilts up and her lips touch his chin.

It's the closest part of his face and her lips are warm and moist and he feels the tip of her tongue sneak out to taste him. That combines well with her hand and he can see his arousal now. He shouldn't be doing this.

"Vala... we..."

"Don't be a bore, Cameron, it's just sex."

This is exactly what he doesn't want. He doesn't want it to be just anything with her. He's afraid that's all it will ever be, to her at least. He knows that he'll get his heart ripped into pieces by this woman if he's not careful.

He covers her hand gently with his and tugs it away. "Vala, no."

There's no anger in his voice, no ire, but no hesitation either. She jerks back as if he's slapped her, though.

"Vala!" Cam grabs her wrist to stop her from actually moving off of the bed. "Listen to me before you go storming off and make a scene. I"m not going to have sex with you, because it isn't just sex. Remember what you asked me earlier? If Iiked you?"

He waits for her to nod.

"I do, Vala. I do. And that means it isn't just sex."

She thinks about what he's said for a moment. She's feeling embarrassed and a little angry because of it. Vala takes a deep breath and tries to suppress the feelings.

"You want me, but you don't?" She was trying to understand.

"I want you because being with you, like that will mean something. It will be about us telling each other how we feel. Not just trying to feel good."

Cam pulls her back against him. Her side melts into him and although she feels stiffer then before he can tell she won't struggle. He wants to hold the contact with her, let her know it's not that he doesn't want her.

"Is this a respect thing?" Vala sounds frustrated and disappointed. She doesn't really understand.

"Kind of. It's a thing that helps me not get stomped all over when you decide that you really did want Daniel." Cam can feel her try to pull back but he holds tight. "I can't have you and let go."

"I have been with people before," she says. Her voice holds a tone of argument, of challenging him, but he won't give her anything to run with.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! I've been married. A few times - to people that I cared for, that I was with because I chose to stay with."

"How long has it been?" Cam asks. "Before... I'm sorry, I don't remember his name. The man you were married to in the Ori galaxy."

"Tomin," Vala supplies. "I suppose he doesn't count, does he? I was fond of him, at moments."

"Vala, he was a religious zealot that stole your baby," Cam says. There's more than a hint of anger in his voice over what happened to her.

"Every man has his flaws," she laughs softly. "But no. It wasn't ideal, and he wasn't someone I would have chosen to be with under other circumstances. But before that - when I was younger, there were a few..."

"What about since you were taken as a host?" Cam asks.

She can't say anything. Her mind is reeling trying to pull one person since she'd been freed from Qetesh that she actually felt something for. Something more than just their ability to provide her with a good orgasm.

"I can't think of anyone."

"What you feel for me. What's it like, comparatively?" Cam's unsure if he wants the real answer but if he wants to protect himself from being flattened by Vala he has to know.

She thinks a bit longer. Nothing has ever felt like this. She is confused about her feelings and doesn't know if she should lay herself out like that. Telling him that she feels so strongly could get her hurt. She's always been protective of her own heart, ever since she was ripped from her fiancé and given the Qetesh. She didn't even like him this much, however.

"I don't know," she finally admits. "I might perhaps not be the easiest person to coerce a commitment out of. But it doesn't mean that I don't... feel a certain way. Just that... "

"That you don't know your own mind sometimes," Cam says, because he gets it. He gets her, whether she likes it or not, and he knows that right now she's probably learning more toward the not side of that spectrum. "That you don't trust yourself. You don't trust what's real and what'll end up with you out on your ass broke and alone. It's okay."

She looks at him with utter confusion. "What is... okay?"

"That you don't know. Hell, I expected you to tell me that you don't feel anything for me, so saying you don't know is... more than I thought I'd get." He laughs. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. THis is wrong, you know that, right? As far as the SGC is concerned..."

"Your rules are stupid," Vala says, getting a little more comfortable in her position against him.

But I still have to follow them. I'm your boss. Sex-"

"You said it wasn't sex, that it's something else. So it's not against the rules."

"Vala. A sexual relationship between us is wrong according to the SGC." He feels her cling closer to him. Her head rubbing against his chest.

"What if it feels right though?"

He sighs, wishing that it wasn't so complex. Vala likes gray areas. The rules and regulations of the Air Force weren't something that suited her. Most of the time it was okay. He wasn't sure how far the rules would bend for her. Not when it was him that was asking for the flexing.

"It feels good, holding you. I can't deny that."

The pleasure she feels from his words are echoed in her happy sigh as she flops a leg across his thighs and snuggles in even tighter. How much closer can she get?

"No matter what your silly rules are, this isn't wrong."

Her fingers creep back to where they'd been not long ago. His belly is soft, the dark brown hair tickles her fingers. He groans against her head but doesn't pull her hand back. She flattens her palm against his abs and rubs a circle. her fingers find the dip of his hip bone when she gets to one side and follow the trail. The taut muscles spasm under her touch as her hand slides beneath the waist of his sweats.

"If we do this, we can't tell anyone," he says, which is about as much permission as she'll get - and less than she needs.

He's wearing shorts under the sweats and she leaves those undisturbed, finding the length of him through them instead of venturing underneath. He's half hard and gets harder at her touch, growing under the exploration of her fingertips. He can't stop the noise that escapes him when her fingers circle the head, dampness appearing where the tip is pressed tight against restrictive cloth.

She turns her face against his neck and whispers, "You feel good, Cameron."

She's got her hand on his cock and he hasn't even kissed her yet. They are doing things slightly out of order and that bothers him. Taking her hand off of him isn't a viable option at the moment so he tips her head up by tangling his fingers deeper into her hair and their lips find each other.

Vala's softer then he imagined for all her toughness on the outside she's like a delicate creature on the inside. Her mouth blossoms under his, opening and letting him taste the sweet nectar on her tongue. She lets him take control of the kiss which also surprises him. As forward as she is he never expected her to take a backseat anywhere.

He likes it though, his tongue sweeps around her mouth brushing her teeth and gums. Her lips need attention as well and he captures them and laves them with attention. Her hand starts to move more aggressively against his erection. He's fully hard under her palm now. He's never been so happy that he'd changed into sweats.

"God, honey..." He has no idea what he wants to tell her. He can feel her lips turn up into a grin under his before she leaves him with a quick peck. Her body slithers downwards, she pulls her hand free and tugs on the waist band of his sweats.

He lifts his hips and she frees him from his pants and boxers. He hisses as the cool air touches the hot skin on his cock.

Vala is delighted by what she finds. She licks her lips and heads down for a closer inspection.

"Are you-" He starts to ask but by the time the words form on his lips she's already there, already scooting down the bed to get better acquainted with all these newly uncovered parts of him. "Fuck..."

She glances up at him and the sight makes him suck in a breath, Vala with her hair falling in thick loose black curls that tickle his skin, her palm under his cock holding the weight of it in a loose grip, her smile directed up at him and eyes meeting his squarely. "What a dirty mouth you have, Colonel."

"No," he says, voice rougher than before. "Use my name."

"Your name?" Her grin turns positively delighted. "Cameron, you mean?"

He grins right back. "Yeah."

She licks her lips then and touches him for the first time with her mouth, trailing damp lips over the darkening shaft, opening her mouth wider and sucking lightly on it.

He wants more but he's got plenty of patience. He's been thinking about this for a very long time and he's already decided that the hottest thing to him is finding out what Vala wants and what gets her going most.

She's focused on him now. His hard dick in her hand, letting her fingers explore the curves and veins. He's so soft and warm. Her lips seem to fit perfectly around him. She suckles on the head and tastes the salty fluid leak into her mouth. She moans and more of it arrives onto her tongue. She licks across the head swiping the tiny opening, dipping in slightly and retreating. She focuses her attention to the spot right beneath the ridge. She felt him twitch the first pass by and is intent on seeing if it was a one time thing.

It's not. His hand return to her head and caress her hair. He wants more, god he wants more, but he won't force her. He's merely encouraging her. When she starts rapidly moving her tongue along that spot, that oh so sensitive one, he has to resist the call to pull her away. He can feel the constant leak of pre-cum and he knows that if something doesn't change soon he'll explode.

Vala seems to sense the urgency he's feeling. Her head pulls back and she just admires him. The spit shined head and her hand moving slowly up and down the shaft. She sees the stream of his juices have slowed and she takes one more taste before pulling back.

"I want you to come in my mouth, eventually, but not tonight." Vala tugs her shirt off and quickly toss it aside. She reaches for her bra before he can stop her and it joins her shirt.

"Baby, whatever you want. This is about you."

His ability to make snap decisions is one of the things that makes him great at his job. Right now, it makes him great at getting naked. While she's taking off her bra one-handed he shoves his pants off and yanks his shirt over his head.

"As much as I would normally encourage that sort of reasoning," Vala says, straddling him once she's topless, "tonight, I'll have to disagree. This is very much about you."

She holds her injured hand over his shoulder, out of danger of being bumped accidentally, and reaches between them again to grasp him. She's still wearing panties, though that's all she's wearing. Cam wraps his arms around her and then carefully, wary of her hand, topples them over. She's under him, sideways across the bed, and he starts to kiss his way down her body. He cups her breasts in both hands and presses them together, licking one nipple then the other, but he doesn't linger. He keeps going down, down, flicking his tongue in her belly button, dropping kisses on the dip of bone at her hips, and then carefully spreading her thighs.

"Cameron..." She gasps, nothing teasing in her voice this time, just wanting. "Please."

"Don't have to beg, princess," he says, and leans down and licks at her.

Her panties dull the effect but it's still jolting. Her head arches back and she pushes at his mouth for more. No one has done this for her in... She can't even remember it's been so long.

"Take them off." She tries to do it herself but his hand stills hers.

"Patience, baby." He lets his nose tease along the sides of her underwear. He can feel the heat beneath the fabric on his face. He can smell her arousal and his body is responding to hers. He uses his teeth to pull the cloth to the side and his hand sneaks up to hold it in place. She's pink and swollen, ready for him. The glistening wetness of her sex makes his mouth water and he doesn't resist any longer. He tastes her.

"Oh, god, Cameron. Please." She wants the panties gone, now angry at herself for not getting rid of them right away. She almost desperate with the need to be free of their confinement.

Cam senses her distress and places a palm against her belly and starts rubbing soothing circles there. Her need has made her hypersensitive and he wants to try to calm her before he removes the final barrier.

She's squirming nonstop and he wants to laugh but he doesn't because he wants her to know how seriously he's taking this, taking her.

He sits up and pulls the cloth down her thighs, over her knees. He guides one leg out first, then removes the panties from the other and tosses them aside. "There we go," he says, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh. "That better?"

"Much," she says, smiling and relaxing a bit. "Though, there's still something missing..."

He nips at her skin this time, a little pinprick of pain quickly overriden by pleasure as he circles his tongue around her clit. She gasps like an electrical shock has gone through her and whines for more.

"Lemme take my time," he murmurs.

"You can take your time the second time," she says.

"Bossy."

"What was that?" He lifts his head.

She gives him a wide, innocent smile. "Nothing. Do continue."

He snorts and then does as she says, rubbing a finger between her lips to gather the wetness and then pressing it inside.

She gasps at his finger entering her. She likes to joke and tease but it's actually been a while since she's been with anyone. Her own hands can only provide so much, his are thicker, firmer and longer. She can feel every inch of the pointer finger slipping into her.

Cam watches his finger, his cock leaps as her muscles ripple around him, drawing him deeper. He's not sure he's ever had one part of him feel jealousy for another before. His dick wants to be in her. It's taking incredible willpower to not pull his finger free and plunge into her with his erection.

He doesn't want to miss out on this though. He retreats and feels her body try to keep him inside but he won't be convinced. He starts a slow, sweet rhythm and when he's looked his fill of his finger disappearing inside her he takes her clit between his lips again.

"Oh, fuck, Cameron." Her body shivers as the sensations rip through her. The pressure of his lips and the thrusting of his hand bring her body to his complete attention. He could bend her any which way and she'd follow right now. Just to reach the precipice. His tongue flicks in the right place, like he knows just how to get her off.

Vala aches with the need to come but he's holding her right on the edge of that cliff.

"Not yet, I'm not done tasting you yet."

"When?" She groans and wiggles around trying to make him caress her in just the right manner.

He doesn't answer because his mouth is too busy. He torments her for a few moments longer and without any further prompting starts to suck hard on her clit, flicking his tongue around it while he adds a second finger inside of her.

It doesn't take long after that until she's clenching and pulsing around him, coming hard. Cam eases off slowly, first moving his mouth away and leaving his fingers in, then taking this out as well.

Vala is slumped against the bed breathing hard, one hand spread out while the other is draped over her head, fingers clutching loosely now at the headboard. Her face is flushed and he can see sweat dampening her brow. He reaches up and touches her cheek until she opens her eyes to look at him.

He doesn't ask how it was, because he doesn't need to. What he does need... is to get off.

"Shit." Cam looks around and prays to the lord that she has something for him to use. He looks down at her body, legs spread wide, sex open and ready for him. But he's not in his room.

"No, not shit." Vala mumbles and lazily reaches for him. His cock is throbbing in her hand and he stills her. "Inside me. Now."

Even with the haze of climax surrounding her she's still demanding more.

"I can't. We don't have any protection. Unless you have something?" He's hopeful.

"Oh." She understands then why he's not already pounding into her. She wants his weight on her, his body moving over hers. The feeling of being surrounded by him while he lays over her and gives her a piece of himself.

She reached for his hand and brings it around to the swell of her ass. The small patch is skin colored but it can still be distinguished from the smooth warmth of her skin.

"Thank god." Cam kneels between her then and lets her guide him into her heat.

She's wet, so very slick, and hot. Not to mention the way she fits over him like a glove. The aftershocks of her orgasm are still there as he slides home. The little ripples catch him off guard and he's got to bit his lip to keep himself from losing it.

"You feel..." She uses her heels to pull him in the rest of the way, her hand goes to his back and starts lightly scratching. "Really great." Vala tries to find the words but nothing seems enough to tell him how much she actually is feeling.

He barely hears what she's saying over the blood pounding in his ears, anyway. He holds very still and then kisses her, wanting some sort of distraction to keep his orgasm at bay, to buy him a little time. She responds eagerly enough to the kiss, her tongue hot in his mouth.

Soon that gets to be almost too much too, though. He pulls back and starts a slow steady slide in and out of her. "It's... fuck, Vala."

"What?" She cups the back of his neck, concern in her eyes. "Is it... all right?"

"Beyond all right," he says with a choked laugh. "I've never been inside anyone without a condom."

Her lips curve into a smile. "Why Cameron, are you saying I'm your first?"

"Don't make me laugh," he says, his breathing hitching, any lapse in concentration meaning this will be over. "Oh... shit, Vala..."

Her nails scratch through his hair, and he shudders.

She'd like another orgasm out of this but she's realizing that the chances of him lasting that long aren't great. That's all right; he's more than proven his usefulness in other ways. "I want to feel you coming inside of me," she says, now actively trying to undo him using every trick she can think of while he struggles to make it last longer.

"Baby, if you keep talking, saying things like that, this will be over soon." He tries again, sliding out and slowly back in. It's still incredible and he bites his lip when he feels his balls tug up to his body.

She understands him wanting to prove his manliness by lasting longer, but she knows how good it felt for her. She's more than willing to let him take the pleasure. This time.

"I want you to come, Cameron."

He can't do anything except grunt in response. His body can't take anymore. His hips pick up speed until he's slamming into her. The wet noise of their bodies slipping along each other accompanied by the tight clenching of her internal muscles send him ever closer to his climax.

Cam can feel her quivering around him. The light tension increases when he pulls her knee over his elbow. He slips in deeper, now they are closer and with every downstroke she's grinding harder against him.

"You close yet, princess?" He knows that holding off for another minute will be impossible. He needs her to be there, right now.

"S'ok. Let go, darling." She lets her hand fall to his ass and squeezes. His rhythm becomes erratic and fast and she tightens around him. This does more for her as the ridge of his cock drags just right across that spot inside her. She's surprised by the sensation and arches into him.

He hits it again. Her body shoots closer. The second orgasm she was merely hopeful about has almost become reality. The hand on his ass slides between them and she circles her clit.

She's flying again, gripping him with everything she has. Her climax is different this time. The pleasure isn't as sharp but his cock provides a longer burn as it rolls over her.

He's already coming, prompted by the tightening of her body around him and the spasming of her muscles. He groans and thrusts hard and fast once, twice more before going still, holding himself at the deepest point inside of her and shooting. It's wet and sticky and messy and glorious. He stays there slumped against her until he starts to soften and gingerly pulls out, hypersensitive to the feeling of her slick walls and the friction that felt so perfect before overwhelming him almost to the point of pain now.

He starts to move off of her but her hands clutch at him. He rolls onto his back instead and she goes with him, flinging a leg over his thigh and tucking her body into his. He can feel wetness smearing on his leg from where their bodies meet, his come leaking back out of her, and he'll definitely want to clean off soon but right now he's still coming down.

She feels light and airy and she can't remember ever feeling so content and satisfied before. She can feel his lips moving along her hair line, light, gentle kisses peppering her forehead.

Vala wants to put words to everything, to tell him what it meant to her. But she can't see to speak. She's not one to be at a loss for words often but this man has done that to her.

Cam's hands tease up and down her back. The soft touch makes her shiver at first but soon she's relaxed into his caress.

"I don't know about you but that was..."

"I don't know the right words either," she mumbles against his chest. She tips her head upwards and her lips find his mouth. The kiss isn't deep or long but it feels so right. They just seem to fit somehow.

"We should get cleaned up." Cam starts to roll her off him but she tightens her grip.

"Not yet." She winds her legs around his and holds her body flush against him, not wanting to be displaced.

Cam's body, now that it's most pressing concern is out of the way, is torn between wanting sleep and wanting to actually eat some of the stuff he'd brought back from the cafeteria for them. Either urge will have to wait though; right now he just wants to hold Vala, wait for some of the weird tension in her to abate. He keeps his arms tight around her, kissing her lightly, fleeting little touches.

He runs a hand along her arm and catches her hand, pulling it toward him. "This okay?"

He means her finger. She nods, looking at her hand cupped in his. "It hurts a bit."

"Need to get some food in you and take another one of those antibiotics soon," he says, glancing at the clock. It's actually been a few hours since they left Dr. Lam.

His attempts at distracting her with conversation seem to be failing. He puts a finger on her chin and tips it up toward him. "What?"

"I..."

She seems hesitant still. Her feelings are overwhelming her.

"Vala. Baby, you can tell me anything. I'm not here to judge you, just to love you." Cam feels her suddenly melt. All the tension is gone and she groans into his chest.

"You love me?" Her voice is small and almost childlike.

He's unsure about what to say. He's loved her for a long time. The feelings were tamped down and ignored but now she's in his arms, sated and naked. She seemed so insecure all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I love you."

Her lips find his in a crushing kiss this time. It was as if a dam broke for her and all she could do was let it flow out of her and into him.

The kiss ends and she rests her head on his chest again. He strokes her hair back from her face and then says, "I'll be right back."

He disappears into the bathroom and comes back with a damp cloth, cleaning them both off. He catches her watching him and gives her a smile. "Lighten up, princess. There's no pressure here if we both want this. We'll take our time, see where it goes... loving someone isn't a prison sentence. If it's not good for both of us, we don't do it. I just happen to think this is gonna be pretty good."

He can tell that's the right thing to say when she rewards him with a smile.

He grabs the tray of food and puts it beside her bed, then pulls her to rest against him, her back to his chest. He has one arm around her midsection and kisses her cheek.

He grabs a cookie from the top and holds it to her lips. The delighted giggle is his reward for picking a sweet treat as the first thing she gets to eat. She takes a bite and lets her head fall against his shoulder so she can look at him.

"Mmm it's good. Eat some."

"Sharing your food with me? It must be love." Cam smiles and takes a bite of her cookie.

"It just might be." Vala reaches for another one and starts to eat for herself. Cameron wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

He kisses her temple, gives her a squeeze around the waist and thinks to himself how he doesn't think might is even in the realm. It is love as far as he's concerned. She knows it too, but he'll wait on her. He can wait forever for Vala.

The End


End file.
